


Not Just For Wholesome Meals

by beggar_always



Series: The Neighbor Lady [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: smut_69, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton's been away at a conference and he's eager to be welcomed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just For Wholesome Meals

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for awhile...finally finishing it today was kinda like a birthday present to myself. :)
> 
> Ms. Eaton makes a reappearance. If you're unfamiliar with her, she previously appeared in [Feel Like Makin' Love](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/82261.html), [House of the Golden Pineapple](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/307811.html), and [And a Pineapple in a Pine Tree](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/109573.html)...but you really don't need to read any of those to read this one. She's just a fun little old lady I like to use from time to time.
> 
> This fills #007 - Days on my lover100 table (see the rest of the table [here](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/296070.html)) and also #13 - Thrust on my smut_69 table (see the rest of that table [here](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/119446.html)).
> 
> P.S. - The working title for this was "Beef (It's What's for Dinner)"...aren't you glad I changed it?

Five days. He couldn’t even last _five damn days_ without seeing Spencer. Without _touching_ him or _kissing_ him or fucking him so hard the headboard chipped paint off the wall.

When the opportunity for an earlier flight home from the conference came up, Carlton grabbed it, not even taking the time to call Shawn to change his arrival time. He’d grab a cab home.

Carlton couldn’t sit still the last mile home from the airport. Ignoring the driver’s annoyed expression, Carlton knocked his knee against the back of the seat as he watched familiar streets pass him by. _Finally_ , they turned onto his. The driver looked relieved to be rid of him as he handed Carlton the bags from the trunk.

The dig for his house keys drew a grumble of frustration out of Lassiter. He was only saved from a cursing fit when the door swung open to reveal Shawn, grinning broadly. “Lassi-mmph!” Lassiter had Spencer’s mouth covered, his back pressed firmly against the foyer wall before Shawn could finish whatever suffix he’d been planning to add to the surname. Shawn hesitated only a moment before opening his mouth to Carlton as their arms wrapped around each other.

Not caring about the bags still on the front step, Carlton kicked the door shut and tugged eagerly at Shawn’s t-shirt. It’d been five fucking days and Carlton _really_ couldn’t be bothered to care if they made it upstairs to the bedroom. Lassiter had been thinking about their moment of reunion pretty much since he’d boarded the plane to Tuscon; but he was pretty sure the fantasy had never included the way Shawn stiffened suddenly or the way he reached out to push Carlton back.

“Lassie...” he gasped as he tried to pull his mouth free. Determined not to let Spencer fall to distraction, Carlton tugged their lips together again, letting his hand drop to cup Shawn’s erection through his jeans. Shawn moaned into his mouth before he jerked away suddenly. “Lass...!” he squeaked before Carlton grabbed him again.

“Shut up, Spencer,” the detective growled before he bit at Shawn’s lower lip. He froze, his body tensing at a small cough from behind him. He blinked at Shawn, slowly pulling his mouth away from the suddenly sheepish-looking man. Turning his head warily, Carlton spotted their elderly neighbor standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

“Oh don’t stop on my account, dears,” Ms. Eaton said as she shuffled forward. “Just a little old lady headed out the door.” She smiled as she winked at Shawn.

“Susie came by for tea,” Shawn croaked. He cleared his throat as Lassiter looked back at him. “I _did_ try to warn you,” Shawn whispered.

“Welcome home, Carlton dear,” Ms. Eaton said as she opened the front door. “I’ll leave you two to your warm greetings.” There was a twinkle in her eyes as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Carlton turned back to Shawn, ready to say something simple like “Hi” or “I guess I should bring my bags in” or “Why the _hell_ did you let me grope you with our neighbor in the next room!?” But Shawn was staring at him hungrily, face flushed and lips swollen, and all Carlton could do was pull him close and attack his mouth again. _Five damn days_.

With a grunt, Carlton squirmed helpfully as Shawn helped him shrug out of his suit jacket. Once he heard it drop to the floor, he again grabbed the hem of Shawn’s t-shirt, finally succeeding in yanking it over Shawn’s head. Spencer was grinning at him as Carlton tossed the garment over his shoulder. “Miss me, Lassie?” he asked in a soft voice. Carlton growled and attempted to shove his tongue down Spencer’s throat. It was the most practical way he could think of to answer Spencer’s question. His hands dropped to Shawn’s belt buckle as Shawn’s fingers fumbled with his tie. A few seconds later, both items were on the floor.

“I missed you,” Shawn whispered, his mouth dropping to suck at the base of Carlton’s throat. Carlton moaned, one of his hands leaving Shawn’s fly to cup the back of Shawn’s neck, holding his lips in place. Five fucking days without that mouth on him...

Another, deeper, moan was drawn from Carlton as Shawn’s lips slid down to his left nipple. Without Carlton noticing, Shawn had managed to fully unbutton his shirt. His hands began pulling at Carlton’s fly as his tongue licked a lazy circle around Carlton’s nipple.

As the zipper of his dress pants was pulled down, Carlton’s hazy mind remembered he hadn’t gotten nearly as far with removing Spencer’s clothing. Reluctantly letting go of Shawn’s neck, he reached down to even the score. Shawn took the opportunity to raise his head and press their lips together again.

There was an awkward moment of swaying as both men kicked off their shoes while trying not to break the kiss. A moment later, they were pressed together in the foyer, Carlton in only his unbuttoned shirt and boxers; Shawn in just a pair of briefs. Both men were hard and panting, grabbing at all the flesh they could reach.

Carlton let his lips slide along Shawn’s jaw to his ear, briefly sucking the lobe into his mouth. Shawn moaned loudly, fingers tightening on Carlton’s hips as Lassiter pulled him even closer.

Shawn twisted unexpectedly and laughed at Lassiter’s muttered curse when his forehead nearly smacked against the wall. “Jet-lagged, Lassie?” he asked in a teasing tone as he grabbed Carlton’s hand and began pulling him toward the kitchen. “Aren’t you detectives supposed to be spry?”

Lassiter growled and kicked a chair away from the kitchen table, forcing Shawn back against the table edge. Shawn grinned at him, grabbing hold of Lassiter’s open shirt to pull him in for a kiss. With a moan, Carlton pushed Shawn backward over the tabletop, fitting himself between the legs Shawn eagerly spread for him.

“Wait,” Shawn barely managed to gasp as Carlton reached to rid him of his briefs. Carlton had no intention of waiting; not after five days away from this. “ _Wait_ ,” Shawn said more firmly, pushing Carlton away from him. Stumbling back a step, Lassiter frowned in disappointment as Shawn straightened from the table. Spencer grinned at him as he reached around to his jacket, slung over the back of one of the nearby chairs.

“You should be proud of me, Lassie-cakes,” he said as he began shoving his hands into pockets.

“You remembered to pay the water bill?” Lassiter guessed in a hoarse voice. Watching Shawn bend over in front of him wearing nothing but his underwear was seriously killing him. Shawn paused in his search, his head slightly tilted to the side as he considered Carlton’s question.

“Okay; so maybe you should only be kinda proud of me...” he said before going back to the jacket again. “Yahtzee!” Carlton blinked as he found a grinning Shawn sitting on the table in front of him once again.

“Ta-da!” Shawn said, wagging a packet of lube at Lassiter before shoving it toward him. “What?” he asked to Carlton’s raised eyebrow. “Did you really think I was going to pick you up from the airport and make it all the way home before jumping you?” Shawn scoffed as he shoved Carlton’s unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Carlton smiled at that, taking hold of the packet as he leaned in to kiss Shawn.

“Do me, Carly,” Shawn whispered against his lips. As many times as Carlton had heard Shawn’s lame come on, it never failed to make him _extremely_ eager to comply, especially when his head was suddenly filled with images of Shawn shoving him down in the backseat of the Crown Vic...

Lassiter kissed him as he laid him out on the table. Momentarily setting the lubricant on Shawn’s stomach, he yanked off the grinning man’s briefs before quickly stepping out of his own underwear.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Shawn purred, his fingers stroking through Lassiter’s hair as the man leaned over to kiss him again.

Carlton ripped open the lube as he straightened again, staring down at Shawn as he warmed a glob between his fingers. Shawn was gorgeous, sprawled out across the tabletop. As Carlton watched, Shawn slid a hand down his own belly to grasp his leaking cock.

Shawn scooted back on the table, lifting his legs obligingly for Lassiter. The moan he made when Carlton pressed the first well-slicked finger into him nearly drew an answering moan from the older man. The second finger had Shawn trying to shift his hips in counter to the movements of Carlton’s hand.

“So good, Lassie,” Spencer was panting on a loop. His own hand moved slowly over his cock, mesmerizing Lassiter stroke by stroke. Carlton hastily added a third finger, unsure how much longer _he_ could wait.

“I missed you,” Carlton admitted in a whisper before leaning down to claim Shawn’s lips. Shawn met him halfway, straining upward to force his tongue into Lassiter’s mouth. They kissed for several long minutes, Carlton’s fingers still working their way inside Shawn’s body.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Shawn hissed as Carlton _finally_ removed his hand and replaced his fingers with his cock. Bracing an arm on either side of Shawn's head, Carlton took a moment just to stare down at him. “If you don’t start moving that magic love wand of yours, I’m gonna throw you over this table and fuck you myself,” Shawn growled, wriggling his hips for emphasis. Carlton stilled the other man by grabbing onto Shawn’s hips and thrusting in hard. “Mmm, Lassilicious.” Lassiter smirked as he let a hand slip down to stroke along Shawn’s thigh.

Spencer moaned and threw an arm over his head to grab onto the far edge of the table, bracing himself against Carlton’s thrusts. The table still made a scrape of protest across the floor, making Carlton grin and Shawn laugh. “No bitiching about scuff marks on the floor,” Shawn panted. Carlton just grinned again and adjusted his grip on Shawn’s thigh to thrust in again. “Jesus, Lassie!” Shawn’s free hand went back to stroking his own cock, giving Lassiter a visual feast. Lassiter suddenly didn’t even care if he lasted all that long - he’d already lost himself inside of Shawn.

The table creaked and scraped across the floor again, but neither man noticed, too caught up in the feel of each other. Five damn days apart - they had a lot of catching up to do.

Lassiter hit the spot he’d been aiming for and heard the hitch in Shawn’s breath; saw the way the other man’s hand faltered. He grinned and hit the spot again, making Shawn come with a gasp. He always looked so surprised when he came, staring up at Carlton in what Carlton liked to think was wonder. It fueled Lassiter on and with a mere handful of thrusts, he came as well.

Shawn went limp over the table, gasping for breath as Carlton eased out of him to collapse at his side. Carlton was just about to lift his head to kiss him when the doorbell rang. He looked to Shawn, but the younger man merely shrugged.

Carlton slid to his feet, legs still shaky as he pulled his pants back on. He grabbed his dress shirt from the floor and pulled it on as well, not bothering with the buttons.

"Sorry, dear," Ms. Eaton said as soon as he opened the door for her. "Silly me; left my purse in your kitchen." She bustled past him before Carlton's sex-dumb brain could catch up. He tried to block her way as he realized he'd left a very naked Shawn on the kitchen table, but Ms. Eaton moved surprisingly fast for her age. Lassiter breathed a sigh of relief when he caught up to her just inside the kitchen door and saw Shawn had managed to pull his jeans back on and was handing the elderly woman her purse with a smile.

"Couldn't get in without my keys, you know," she said to no one in particular, it seemed. "I thought I'd just slip in the back and grab my purse without bothering you, but I saw that you were busy and thought it best to go around front and ring the bell." Carlton felt his already flushed skin heat with embarrassment. Spencer was no help, grinning wide as he escorted the little old lady to the front door.

"You should really tell me where you got that table, dear," Carlton could hear Ms. Eaton saying as Shawn opened the door for her. "It's so hard to find such sturdy furniture these days."

Carlton sat heavily in one of the chairs and let his head drop to the table with a thunk. The front door closed and a few moments later Shawn's footsteps came up from behind him.

"We really need curtains," Carlton muttered to the floor. Shawn chuckled as he draped himself over his back, one hand sliding around to stroke idly along Carlton's bare chest.

"And deprive a little old lady of the only entertainment she has left in this world?" Shawn murmured as he kissed the back of Carlton's neck. Lassiter groaned and sat up, pulling Shawn's head around to kiss his mouth.

"We'll buy her some porn for Christmas," he muttered as he stood. Shawn's eyes twinkled as he let Carlton pull him toward the bedroom.

"You know...Gus has a video camera and a tripod. I'm sure we could just make her some of our own..."

/end


End file.
